


Day eighteen - A Rose by Any Other Name

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Will your Arrogance grace us with his presence?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day eighteen - A Rose by Any Other Name

“Will your Arrogance grace us with his presence?”

Sometimes, when John is really annoyed with Sherlock, he calls him names. Nothing rude, just to highlight some of Sherlock’s less appealing character traits.

He never does it when he is genuinely angry, therefore Sherlock knows what he is dealing with and knows accordingly that he should dial it down (not that he often does, of course) but there is no real reason to worry.

When John is genuinely angry, he goes completely silent. This has only happened twice so far and Sherlock immediately knew that he crossed one line too many.

The silence went on for three days the first time and it scared Sherlock half to death. It scared him even more the second time but he knew now that nothing helped – he had to sit it out until John came back, ready to talk, and asked “Tea?”  
Then Sherlock could go ahead and grovel and apologise.

Today John is just annoyed. Sherlock was bored and he might have been a little irksome. But now Lestrade is here, there is a new case and John has just called him into the living room.

Everything will be fine now. John knows it too, because his eyes sparkle a little as he bows before Sherlock and indicates the door.

“After you, your Brilliance.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bow'.


End file.
